User talk:Crimsonnavy
These are my archives, please refrain from editing them. *August - December (2010) *January-February (2011) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 : ---- Re:Project Anime Thank you. I will add it right now. Project Anime will be a big responsibilty and I vow to look after it, thank you for suggesting it, and me as the leader. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Can I be a member of your team? User: SweetSophie19 ﻿ Pokemon Team Oh, ok. So, how do can I join the Electric Team? User: SweetSophie19 Ok, I got it up on my page. Thanks for your help! User: SweetSophieUser: SweetSophie19 I couldn't get the box to come up... If you can fix it, that would be great! :) User: SweetSophie19 Thank You!! Thank you for the help! :) User: SweetSophie19 ﻿ Template Trouble The Template for http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Aaron%27s_Beautifly has gone, I;m guessing it's to do with the Rich Text Editor. Can you fix it please? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I'm new to this wiki and I heard your an admin! I can't wait to get to know you in the future! Bullet Francisco 21:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Template Colours and Issues First of all, please could you fix the template for IL074? (I'm probably going to get into a habit of asking you, your online the most) Also I sent the following to Evanf but I thought I'd better ask you aswell. "I want a certain colour to be on a Template (Userbox) but I typed it in and it didn't come up. I thought that's strange because you were able to get that Sea Green colour for my signature. Is there a way of adding colours to make them available to use in Templates? I'm going to ask Crimsonnavy aswell" So yeah, reply to this message with your opinion! ;p Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) User: Lovelyladies The user lovelyladies is putting fake info on pages. He is also posting insults to other users and gets badges for it. Cab you do something about this?--Qazqaz555 01:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) User:Lovelyladies Please can you ban Lovelyladies, I think the 2 messages above prove why. 1. Qazqaz555 has evidence. 2. Lovelyladies swore at you or Qazqaz555 I don't know who, but either way it's unacceptable. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 09:58, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Archiving I just archived my talk page so it has a second talk page. I copyed and pasted the Welcome to the Wiki message to my current talk page. But for some reason, at the top of the page, it says "Edit this Page" instead of "Leave a Message". Could you tell me why and how to get it back to normal? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 11:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Semi-protection As we are closing in on the overseas BW release date we might want to semi-protect some of the highly edited articles specially articles relating to Generation V for a month to prevent mass of unwanted contributors from spams, false information, vandalism, etc. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 23:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandal * BobTrollin - need a year long ban for blanking templates and articles. * also need a year of ban in blanking articles partner in crime. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 04:24, February 26, 2011 (UTC) How do you that from your begin? i mean, you have one thing and on that thing is: your a fan of Typhlosion. how do you that? PS: i'm from the netherlands so i am not so very good at english. Thanks! Hi. Hello, Crimsonnavy. Tlsonic 6:56pm, Feb 26, 2011.﻿